Buffy And Faith
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: I do not own anything this is just a fanfic. Buffy and Faith never met like they did in the TV show. They were best friends when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

Page 1 Faith And Buffy

I remember when I had that one choice. whether or not to ask her if she's ok or to leave her there, crying and alone. I knew that someone else would ask her but I couldn't just ignore her. I made my choice at that very second. I chose to help her. So I walked up to her then asked her "What's wrong?" She looked up at me then said "The boys are picking on me." She didn't say who but I knew who they were. I went up to them and said "Leave her alone." The first boy was chewing gum and just turned and walked away. The second boy soon joined him. Then I walked over to the girl who was crying to see if she was going to be ok. She wipped her tears away and said "Thanks." And then she smiled at me, the most happiest smile I've ever seen before. From that very second I knew that we were going to be best friends forever. She then said "Hi, my name is Buffy. What's yours?" I smiled back at her and said "My name is Faith." I was seven and she was nine. And from that day forth, we truly best friends forever.

16 Years Later...

Me and Buffy was at the graveyard hunting a demoned named Ava. Faith looks at buffy then smiles to herself. When Buffy notices, she asks "What, is there something in my hair?" Faith laughed then said "No, I was just thinking about when we were younger. How we met and stuff." Buffy smiled at the memory that came to mind. Then Buffy said to Faith "Yeah, that was a long time ago. You know what I am thinking about?" Faith just said "Hmm?" Buffy put her hand in Faith's and said "I am thinking about the first time you kissed me." Faith's smile grew wider at that memory. Buffy then said "I was surrounded by vampires and you threw your stake into one that went for my neck. Then you jumped over the group of vampires and fought alongside me until I got knocked into that gravestone and got knocked out for a few seconds. When I woke up I saw a vampire coming at me and you threw him away from me and you stacked him. And when we killed the rest of them, I turned around and at that second you kissed me. Remember?"

Faith then replied "Ofcourse, I couldn't forget that. It was the second best day of my life." Buffy then stopped and looked at Faith and then asked "Second best?" Faith nodded then replied "I would have to say that the best day of my life, was the day I met you." Buffy smiled that amazing smile she has. Then Faith leaned over and kissed Buffy softly. Then they heard someone laugh and they both broke apart and looked to see who it was. Faith knew who it was so she pulled out her sword and ran at Ava. Buffy soon followed. Faith swong her sword but it missed and Ava thew her into a tree. Buffy grabbed Ava and kicked her feet out from under her. Buffy punched Ava over and over until Ava knocked her feet out from under her too. Ave stood up, ready to stab Buffy but Faith stabbed her threw the back and into her heart.

Buffy jumped onto her feet and faith grabbed her to make sure she doesn't fall over. Faith smirked when Buffy almost fell back. Buffy laughed lightly then punched Faith in the arm for thinking it was funny. Faith rubbed where buffy punched her and then she said "Ow, slayer powers. Remember?" Buffy nodded then said "It comes in handy." And they both started heading home. When they got there, the door swong open and Dawn came running out and jumped at Buffy. Buffy and Dawn both went down onto the cold wet grass." Faith smirked then said "Easy there Dawnie. Don't break your sister." Dawn stood up and hugged Faith too. Dawn then said "Sorry, I just missed you guys. If I have to hear Anya talk about wanting her and Xander to go and have-. Well, you know, then i'm going to go insane."

Buffy got up then looked at Faith, who was smirking. Faith then said to Dawn "No, we don't know. Why don't you tell us." Buffy turned white as a ghost then she punched Faith in the arm again. Faith then started to laugh and they all walked into the house. Willow walked up to them and softly hugged them both. Faith then said "Hey red, What's up?" Willow smiled at Faith then said "Well, Anya and Xander snuck out the back to head back to Xanders basement." Buffy didn't have to look at Faith to know she was smirking again. Willow then said "Oh Buffy, Giles wants to see you for a minute. He's in the kitchen." Buffy nodded then walked off with Willow. Dawn then said "Well, I am going to go right in my diary. Bye Faith." Faith smiled then said "See ya Dawnie."

Faith looked at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. She sighed then walked up the stairs and into her and Buffy's room. Faith layed down and then waited for Buffy to come up the stairs. When Buffy walked into the room an hour later she tryed to be quiet until she heard Faith say "It's OK, I'm still awake. You don't have to try and sneak in." Buffy sighed in relief then said "Good because when it comes to you, I'm not very quiet." Faith laughed lightly as Buffy crawled onto the bed. Buffy laid her head on Faith's arm and they both went to sleep fast after a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy And Faith

Buffy and Faith were walking though the mall when they heard Willow say "Lets shop here, I need more stuff for my witch studies."

Buffy looked at Willow "Are you still doing that stuff? I thought you quit."

Faith sighed "You can't ask a witch to quit magic. It's in their blood."

Willow nodded in agreement "Faiths right, magic is in my blood. I can't stop it. I need help."

Buffy pushed Faith lightly "You are not helping me with this."

Faith smirked "Hey, your my girlfriend, the point of you is so I can't listen to you."

Buffy laughed as she shook her head "Is that really what you think?"

Faith glipsed at her "No, I just wanted to see what you would say if I said it."

Buffy put her hand in Faiths "OK, we will shop here, but don't blow up the house."

Willow nodded "Trust me, not planing on it."

As they walked in the store, Faith pulled Buffy aside. Buffy put her other hand on Faith's arm the asked "What's wrong?"

Faith smirked then leaned over and kissed Buffy "I just felt like doing that."

Buffy smiled then dragged Faith into the store, so they can find where Willow ran off to. They found Willow in the back of the store with a bottle that said Phoenix Tears. Buffy walked up to her then asked "What are the phoenix tears for?"

Willow looked at the bottle in her hands "It's a fire resistance spell."

Faith then walked up and grabbed the bottle. Faith opened it then smelled it. She then closed it and said "That stuff stinks."

Willow shrugged "Well, I need it and your not suppost to smell it for the spell to work."

Faith rolled her eyes then handed the liquid back to Willow and said "I am going to go wait in the car."

Buffy kissed her "OK, I will meet you out there in a minute."

Faith nodded then walked outside. It began to rain as she walked to the car. Someone was leaning agenst it as she approched it. Faith asked "Can I help you."

The guy shook his head then went back to ntexting on his phone. Faith rolled her eyes then said "OK, then move off the car."

The guy looked back at her as her said "Nah, I'm good, thanks."

Faith replied "I'm not asking."

He got up from the car then walked up to her "I said I was good."

Faith was mad and annoyed "Look, leave or I break your hand."

The guy laughed "Oh, I would really like to see you try."

Faith was about to punch his lights out when she heard Buffy say "Hey, what's going on."

The guy then said "It's none of your concern lady."

Willow then got mad at his comment "OK, leave or we call the police."

The guy laughed "Call them, lets see if I care. This girl threatened to break my hand if I don't get off your her car."

Willow walked closer "It's not her car, it's mine and you need to leave or she really will break your hand without a second thought."

The guy looked at Buffy then Willow and as he was facing Faith he said "I would really like to see her try. I will hit a girl. If you want to try it then go ahead and see what I d-"

He was cut off by Faith grabbing his hand and twisting it until there was a snap. He began to cry and said "You bitch! You broke my rist!"

Buffy walked up next to Faith then asked "Did you just call her a bitch?"

The guy swung at Faith but Faith was to quick so she ducked then Buffy punched him and he fell to the ground. The guy grabbed his nose in pain and said "You broke my nose! I'm gonna kill you!"

He jumped up then Willow got tiered of this so she used magic to push him into a car. He stood up scared to death then ran away. Buffy faced Faith then asked "Are you OK?"

Faith nodded "Five by five, thanks for the back up guys."

Willow and Buffy nodded and got into the car. On their way to Buffy's house, Buffy sat in the back seat with Faith and Buffy said "You know you didn't have to break his rist."

Faith shrugged "If I said you were not going to hit me then would you or would you not hit me?"

Buffy looked out the window in responce as Faith began to smirk. Faith said "I told you so."

Buffy smiled then shoved Faith lightly as she leaned back on faith while she put her arm around her. Faith kissed the top of Buffy's head then layed her head back on the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy And Faith

Buffy hated when Faith took forever in the shower. Faith would take a hour in the shower and she wouldn't tell Buffy why she would take such long showers. Buffy always would ask her but Faith would respond by saying she likes to be clean.

Buffy knocked on the bathroom door and yelled "Hurry up Faith. The water will be cool again by the time you get out!"

Faith yelled back "Well then use Dawn's bathroom."

Buffy sighed loudly "No, she only has a bathtub and not a shower!"

Faith walked out of the bathroom with a towel around herself. Faith sat down on their bed then said "There, now you can take your shower."

Buffy ran into the bathroom and slamed the door. Faith flenched at the sound as she yelled "Try not to break the door!"

When Faith got dressed, she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Dawn was already in there, waiting for Buffy to come down stairs and cook breakfast. Faith knew that it was going to be awhile until Buffy gets ou of the bathroom, so Faith asked Dawn "Do you want me to make breakfast today?"

Dawn's eyes went wide "Do you know how to cook?"

Faith leaned against the counter and crossed her arms "What do you mean by that?"

Dawn opened her mouth then shut it before she replied "Umm, please make breakfast. I know it will be great!"

Faith smirked then she began to cook scrambled eggs and bacon. When Buffy finally came down stairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw Faith finishing up cooking. Buffy's eyes went wide then she asked Faith "Hey, need help cooking?"

Faith turned to her "Nope, I got this."

Buffy nodded then sat down across from Dawn as Faith put the food on the table. Buffy smiled at Faith then took a bite. Buffy was suprised at how amazing it was. Buffy then said "This is really good Faith. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Faith shrugged "I been working on it because I lived alone for a while. I'm glad you like it."

Dawn ate quickly then she jumped up and hugged Faith "This is the best food I have ever eaten. Faith, you are hired in the kitchen. Buffy you are fired."

Buffy looked at Dawn "Hey!"

Dawn turned to Buffy "Sorry."

Faith laughed "Sorry B, not to sound mean but you need some cooking lessons."

Buffy sighed "Are you still calling me B?"

Faith smirked "Ofcourse I am. Maybe Willow will give you some lessons on cooking."

Buffy stood up then walked over to Faith and punched her arm "I'm not that bad at cooking."

Faith and Dawn's eyes went wide as the both hurried out of the kitchen. Later that day, Buffy was talking with Willow and Xander. Faith left to go to work at her new job as a bar tender. Buffy didn't like it when faith left to that job. Buffy told her that she sould get a better job then that but Faith didn't listen to her as always. Buffy was talking to her friends about patrolling tonight. Willow said "So, you and Faith are patrolling tonight without us?"

Buffy shrugged "Faith said that you two might have better plans. That is kinda sad that I wont be get to hang out with you guys tomorrow because what day it is."

Willow nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry we are going to miss Dawn's graduation."

Buffy then thought that they forgot what tomorrow was. Well yeah, it was Dawn's graduation but it was also Buffy's birthday. Xander then said "I guess we will have to get Dawn a present for graduating highschool."

Willow clapped "Yeah, Xander lets go shopping for Dawn today. we will see you later, Buffy."

Buffy smiled as the walked out the door then her smile fadded. Dawn wasn't home because she was at a friends house. Buffy picked up her home phone then called Giles. When Giles didn't answer, Buffy set the phone down then walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Buffy layed down then grabbed her pillow and hugged it as she fell asleep. When Buffy woke up, she heard the phone ringing from down stairs. Buffy ran to the phone then answered it. Buffy said "Hello?"

Faith replied "Hey, I am still at the bar. I don't know if I'm going to be here all night or no-"

Buffy heared no one on the other line "Faith?"

Then she heard Faith yell "Buffy, we have a huge problem. There's a demon."

Buffy was panicing "Faith are you OK?"

There was nothing on the other line. Buffy put the phone don then ran out of the house and into her car. When she got to the bar, the lights were off. Buffy slowly walked in, trying to be quite because she was in to much of a hurry to get a wepon. When Buffy walked into the main part of the bar, everyone of her friends jumped up and yelled "Surprise!"

Buffy was caught off gaurd but when she realized it was a surprise birthday party, Buffy smiled then hugged all of her friends as they told her happy birthday. Buffy walked up to Faith then said "You know my birthday is tomorrow right?"

Faith smiled "Yup, but if we did it tomorrow you would have known something was up."

Buffy laughed then leaned over a kissed her girlfriend "Thank you."

Faith hugged her "Don't thank me, it was your friends idea."

Buffy kissed her cheek "I know but you helped and you are very good at acting over the phone."

Faith smirked as Everyone of their friends walked up to them and hugged them both. All Buffy could think about was that this was the best birthday she has ever had.


End file.
